YuruYuri Episode 01
is the first episode of YuruYuri. It was broadcast in Japan on July 5, 2011. Synopsis It is Akari Akaza's first day of middle school, the supposed protagonist of YuruYuri. She is presented as a klutz, ignoring her alarm clock and sleeping in, choking on her toothbrush and then putting on the wrong clothes. Unimpressed but hardly surprised, her friend Kyōko Toshinō, whilst waiting for her with Yui Funami, tells her to "put more heart into her image". Kyōko and Yui decide to explore Akari's house. The viewer's first impression of Kyōko is that she has a distinct air of pervertedness and inquisition, revealed when she looks up Yui's skirt and observing Akari's panties. She also trespasses into Akari's sister's room, noticing vast amounts of Akari pictures, siscon magazines, a large Akari body pillow covered in lipstick stains and, to her surprise, a missing pair of Akari's panties. She closes the door and walks away in shock. Akari is in homeroom, where other students are introducing themselves to the class. When it is Akari's turn, she remembers Kyōko's advice, to put more heart into her image. She then proceeds to make a totally lame and attention seeking Mahou Shoujo style appearance; "Firing my way into everyone's hearts, Nice to meet you! I'm Akaza Akari." This is received badly, leaving her very embarrassed. She then reveals her plans to join the Amusement Club in which Kyōko and Yui belong. Akari proceeds to the Amusement Club, located in an isolated classroom down a dirt track. It is revealed that the Amusement Club is just the abandoned Tea Ceremony club room that Kyōko and Yui have secretly claimed. The purpose of the Amusement Club is primarily to do whatever you feel like doing. Akari thinks that this will be boring, and wants some stimulation. She then spots a Mirakurun manga, and congratulates Kyōko on her talents as a doujin artist (primarily drawing Mirakurun-themed doujinshi). A short Mirakurun Mahou Shoujo transformation sequence is shown, featuring Mirakurun as a short school girl with a distinctive bright pink hair style. At that point, a girl almost identical in looks to Mirakurun appears at the doorway! The girl, who is named Chinatsu Yoshikawa, has come to join the Amusement Club believing it to be the disbanded Tea Ceremony club. She was interested in this club because she wanted to take after her sister who was a former member before it was closed. As a die hard fan of Mirakurun, Kyōko falls in love with Chinatsu and subsequently convinces her to stay at the Amusement Club. Although creeped out by Kyōko, Chinatsu is flattered by Yui when she vows to protect her against Kyōko who is already displaying perverted intentions. While Kyōko rushes out to purchase a Mirakurun cosplay outfit, Yui helps Akari and Chinatsu to escape to a nearby candy store. A week later, Akari is happy that Chinatsu has agreed to join the Amusement Club and that they have already become close friends. Chinatsu is already cautious of Kyōko, making Akari enter the room first, and for good reason: as soon as Akari opens the door Kyōko leaps on her, mistaking her for Chinatsu. Kyōko displays stifling behaviour in Chinatsu's presence, rubbing her and whatnot. Chinatsu in turn is displaying rapidly growing feelings for Yui. After this whole ordeal, Kyōko, Chinatsu and Yui only notice Akari's presence, and Kyōko observes that her presence is rapidly decreasing; "Well, at first, you were like the protagonist of a school anime. But ever since Chinatsu joined the club, your presence has been gradually shrinking". This becomes a major theme throughout the series. The group then conduct a meeting, led by Kyōko, about how they can increase Akari's presence. They each come up with suggestions, but they are, in essence, not very good. Yui suggests that they fill her name with sound effects ("Akarin~"). Kyōko, complementing her inner pervert, suggests "Boob missiles", and Chinatsu suggests invisibility. In a response to the first meeting's epic failure, Kyōko conducts a "round two" meeting. She somehow ties in Mirakurun, and suggests a character development to guide Akari to the role of main character. Kyōko makes a suggestion box captioned "show off girl", and these are portrayed in a bizarre old-fashioned style film sequence: First Akari wakes up to her late alarm clock, with the caption "Always oversleeps". When Akari walks down the stairs, Yui suddenly falls through the ceiling (Caption: "A girl falls from the sky"). Ignoring this, she remembers it is forecast to rain and proceeds to pull an umbrella from a stand, but it is actually a sword (Caption: "Finds a legendary sword"). Realising she is late for class, she wishes that time would stop, and it does (Caption: "Stops time in a crisis"). At this point, Akari is fed up and the film abruptly stops and burns up. The group try to cheer Akari up by saying her strong points, but when Kyōko tells her that having no strong points is her strong point, she bursts into tears. She suddenly stops, and starts to laugh manically, and then proclaims that she is determined to reclaim her presence. Just as she is getting fired up, Ayano Sugiura, accompanied by Chitose Ikeda bursts into the door shouting "Toshino Kyōko!". There is apparent tension between Ayano and Kyōko, and Akari, devastated by this interruption, kisses her presence goodbye. Navigation Category:YuruYuri Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes